Wildlife sightings
To avoid clogging up the sightings page with butterflies and things over the summer, we have created this new page just for all of the other winged, legged or otherwise wonders that inhabit Canons Farm and Banstead Woods! As with birds, please email sightings to canonsfarmbirds@hotmail.co.uk. Observers so far in alphabetical order (surname): DKC (David Keith Campbell), PGo (Paul Goodman), KJM (Kevin John McManus), RDW (Roy David Weller), P&G (Pauline and Greg). February 2011 Saturday 5th Mammals: 2 Roe Deer at Canons Farm (DKC). December 2010 Saturday 11th Mammals: 2 Roe Deer (DKC). October 2010 Monday 18th Mammals: 2 bat sp. (DKC). Thursday 14th Butterflies: Red Admiral (DKC). Sunday 10th Butterflies: Brimstone (DKC). Tuesday 4th Mammals: 2 bat sp. just outside Canons Farmhouse shortly after sunset, also Brown Rat (DKC). September 2010 Friday 3rd Mammals: 2 Roe Deer (DKC). Butterflies: Speckled Wood (DKC). Thursday 2nd Mammals: Roe Deer (DKC). Wednesday 1st Butterflies: Small Heaths (DKC). August 2010 Wednesday 25th ' ''Mammals: 3 Roe Deer (doe +2 young) (DKC). '''Wednesday 11th Butterflies: Chalkhill Blue, Brimstone, Red Admiral, 3 Speckled Woods, Common Blue (DKC). Monday 9th Butterflies: Purple Hairstreak, Small Heath, Common Blue (DKC). Mammals: Roe Deer buck showing well (PW/DKC). July 2010 Monday 26th Butterflies: Red Admiral (DKC). Saturday 24th Butterflies: 3-4 Silver-washed Fritillaries, Brown Argus, 2 Small Coppers, Purple Hairstreak, Holly Blue, Essex Skipper, Marbled Whites, Common Blue (PGo). Wednesday 21st Butterflies: 10+ Purple Hairsteaks in oak near Piddly Pond in Banstead Woods, Essex Skipper etc (DKC). Tuesday 20th Butterflies: Green-veigned White, Meadow Browns inc. mating pair etc (DKC). Monday 19th ' ''Butterflies: Peacock, Gatekeepers, Small/Essex Skipper, Common Blue, 4 Marbled Whites (DKC). Moths: Six-spot Burnet (DKC). '''Saturday 17th Butterflies: *several Gatekeepers, 2 Marbled Whites, several Small Whites, Peacock, Red Admiral, 2 Commas, several Ringlets and Meadow Browns (DKC). *4 Dark Green Fritillaries, 2 Common Blues, Large Skippers, Small Skippers, 3 Commas, many Marbled Whites, Brimstone, Green-veigned Whites, Large Whites, Ringlets, Gatekeepers, Meadow Browns, Speckled Wood, Small Heath (PGo). Plants: Pyramidal Orchid at Legal & General (PGo). Friday 16th Butterflies: Marbled White (DKC). Wednesday 14th Mammals: Roe Deer doe in middle of Big Field (DKC). Saturday 3rd Butterflies: 31+ Marbled Whites (DKC). Friday 2nd Butterflies: Marbled White, Small Tortoiseshells, Speckled Wood (DKC). June 2010 Tuesday 29th Butterflies: Painted Lady, Marbled White etc (DKC). Monday 28th Butterflies: Marbled White, 2+ Small Tortoiseshells, 2 Large Skippers, Large Whites, Meadow Browns (DKC). Sunday 27th Butterflies: Small White, Marbled Whites, Common Blues, Ringlets, Small Skippers, Meadow Browns, Small Tortoiseshells (PGo). Saturday 26th Butterflies: Small Skipper, several Ringlets, Large Skipper, 2+ Small Tortoiseshells, Red Admiral, Large White, several Meadow Browns, Common Blue (DKC). Moths: Cinnabar (DKC). Tuesday 22nd Butterflies: Small Heath, Red Admiral, Large Skipper, Meadow Brown, Large White etc (DKC). Dragonflies: 1 unidentified dragonfly sp. (DKC). Sunday 20th Butterflies: Large White (DKC). Saturday 19th Butterflies: several freshly emerged Meadow Browns, Speckled Wood (DKC). Mammals: Roe Deer doe with young fawn north end of Big Field (DKC). Friday 18th Butterflies: 2 Large Skippers, several Common Blues, Speckled Wood etc (DKC). Mammals: the sorry sight of the remains of a young Roe Deer fawn north of the derelict farm buildings, not sure whether this was the work of a fox or humans; there has certainly been some human activity around the carcass (DKC). Thursday 17th Butterflies: Large Skipper, Red Admiral, Common Blue, Large White +probable Small Heath (DKC). Wednesday 16th Butterflies: Large Skipper, Speckled Wood etc (DKC). Mammals: Roe Deer (doe) (DKC). Saturday 12th Butterflies: Small Heath, Large Skipper, Large White, Speckled Wood, Common Blue etc (DKC). Friday 11th Butterflies: 2 Large Skippers, Red Admiral, Common Blues, Large Whites, Speckled Wood etc (DKC). Wednesday 9th Mammals: Roe Deer (DKC). Tuesday 8th Butterflies: Grizzled Skipper (DKC). May 2010 Friday 14th Butterflies: Speckled Wood (DKC). April 2010 Saturday 24th Butterflies: 3 Green Hairstreaks (PGo). Saturday 17th Butterflies: Green Hairstreak (PGo). Wednesday 14th Mammals: 2 Roe Deer (doe and buck) (DKC). Tuesday 13th Butterflies: 5+ Small Tortoiseshells, Comma (DKC). Thursday 8th Mammals: Roe Deer (DKC/KJM). Tuesday 6th Butterflies: Comma, 5+ Peacocks, 15+ Brimstones (DKC). Saturday 3rd Mammals: Roe Deer (DKC/KJM). March 2010 Tuesday 30th Mammals: Weasel, 2 Roe Deer (KJM/RDW). Wednesday 24th Mammals: Roe Deer (P&G). Saturday 20th Mammals: 2 Roe Deer (P&G). February 2010 Thursday 25th Mammals: 3 Roe Deer (P&G). Wednesday 17th Mammals: 5 Roe Deer (DKC/KJM). January 2010 Sunday 17th Mammals: 8 Roe Deer (DKC/KJM).